Lost and found
by keyla1
Summary: when you lost something. But you can't live without


Lost and found  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir.  
  
Raiting: Nix mit NC-17 sorry  
  
Shortcut: Wenn du etwas verloren hast, ohne das du nicht leben kannst  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
When you lost something  
  
And you want to find it again  
  
But you don't know where  
  
You don't know how  
  
Look back at this time  
  
When it was there  
  
The last time  
  
Don't be sad  
  
Because you will find  
  
It again  
  
One day  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Heute war der gräßlichste Tag meines Lebens. Heute war der Tag danach. Der Tag nach dem gräßlichsten Tag meines Lebens. Und ich habe das Gefühl, das die Tage immer gräßlicher werden. Immer länger, immer leerer. Manchmal, wenn ich Schritte höre, die an meinem Zimmer vorbei gehen, freue ich mich und denke mir, es wäre sie. Sie wäre zurück und alles wäre nur ein grausamer Alptraum gewesen. Dann stürze ich hinaus und bin enttäuscht, wenn es nur Phoebe ist. Auch wenn ich sie sehr lieb habe, bin ich trotzdem enttäuscht, weil sie nicht Prue ist. Aber ich weiß, ich muß sie beschützen. Genau so wie Prue uns beschützt hat. Muß für sie da sein, genauso wie Prue, damals für uns. Ich habe nur noch eine Schwester, eine kleine Schwester, und ich würde es nicht ertragen, sie auch noch zu verlieren. Große Schwester, wo bist du?  
  
Die Macht der drei ist gebrochen und ich hoffe, das sie das auch so bleibt. Jetzt sind wir nur noch ganz normale Hexen. Nicht mehr die charmed ones, die alles und jeden beschützen müssen. Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch selbst schützen. Das Böse hat alles Interesse an uns verloren. Jetzt müssen wir nicht mehr täglich um unser Leben fürchten. Nicht mehr täglich gegen Dämonen kämpfen. So wie wir noch gestern gegen Dämonen gekämpft haben. Gemeinsam mit Prue. Damals... Es scheint so, als wäre es so lange her. Es scheint so, als wäre sie schon unendlich lange fort. So lange, seit ich das letzte Mal ihr schiefes Lächeln sah. So lange, seit sie sich das allerletzte Mal darüber aufgeregt hatte, das Phoebe ungefragt Kleider aus ihrem Schrank ausgeliehen hatte. So lange. Gott wie sehr ich sie vermisse. Das kann ich unmöglich in Worte fassen. Ich vermisse sie. So sehr, wie ich mom vermisse. Aber mom kann ich immer wieder sehen. Ab und zu darf sie uns besuchen. Aber Prue? Alle Beschwörungszauber und der andere Krimskrams haben nicht geholfen. Nichts hat uns Prue zurückgebracht. Selbst Leo hatte sie nicht mehr retten können. Auch er hatte sie nicht in diese Welt zurückbringen können. Alles war erfolglos geblieben. Alles, was wir versucht hatten. Prue war weg. Für immer. Aber ich kann das nicht akzeptieren! Ich will es nicht akzeptieren. Prue wird irgendwann zurückkommen, das weiß ich.  
  
Prue, warum? Warum bist du gegangen? Ich bin wütend auf dich. Stink wütend. Warum hast du es zugelassen, das sie dich uns wegnahmen? Warum? Warst du nicht stark genug? Ich weiß du warst es. Aber warum hast du uns dann verlassen, genauso wie dad? Du bist genauso von uns gegangen, wie der Mann, den du am meisten gehaßt hast. Der Mann, der dein Vater war, den du aber nie so genannt hast. Genauso wie er, bist du gegangen. Klammheimlich. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Du sagtest uns weder, wo du hingehen, oder wann du zurückkommen würdest. Oder ob du überhaupt irgendwann zurückkommen wirst. Aber wenn du das alles getan hättest, hätte ich dich niemals gehen lassen. Ich hätte dich nicht einfach aus meinem Leben ausradieren lassen. Niemals. Aber du bist trotzdem weg. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ohne dich weitermachen soll. Wie es weitergehen soll, ohne dich. Ich weiß ich muß stark sein. Stark für Phoebe. Manchmal denke ich, sie wäre meine große Schwester. Sie nimmt mich in den Arm und tröstet mich. Sie ist so stark. Ich habe sie noch nie weinen sehen. Noch nie habe ich sie um ihre verstorbene Schwester weinen sehen. Niemals. Aber ich weiß, sie vermißt dich genauso wie ich. Aber sie drückt ihre Trauer nicht mit Tränen aus. Sie ist viel stärker als ich. Viel stärker, als ich jemals sein kann. Als ich jemals sein werde. Ich weiß es ist unfair. Eigentlich müßte ich für sie da sein. Sie trösten und in den Arm nehmen, wenn sie um ihre große Schwester trauert. Aber statt dessen tut sie das für mich. Und dafür bin ich ihr so dankbar. Damit hilft sie mir so sehr. Wenn ich nur wüßte, wie ich ihr helfen könnte, mit diesem großen Verlust fertig zu werden. Aber es scheint so, als würde sie mich dazu nicht brauchen. Als würde sie mich gar nicht mehr brauchen. Nie wieder. Aber ich brauche sie. Ich brauche sie so sehr. Mich würde es freuen, wenn ich ihr das zurückgeben könnte, was sie mir gibt. Wen sie mich brauchen würde. Aber sie braucht mich nicht. Sie hat Cole. Und ich habe Leo. Ich weiß, das er sein möglichstes tut, um mir zu helfen. Aber er weiß nicht wie ich mich fühle, obwohl er es versucht. Ich brauche im Moment einfach eine gigantische Schulter, an die ich mich lehnen kann und mich auszuweinen. Diesen Part hat Phoebe einfach so übernommen. Aber Leo tröstet mich trotzdem. In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, hat er versprochen für mich da zu sein. Und das hält er auch. Was täte ich nur ohne Phoebe und Leo. Ohne meine kleine Schwester und ohne meinen Ehemann?  
  
Große Schwester, wo bist du?  
  
  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Der Tag, vor dem ich mich am meisten gefürchtet habe, ist vorbei gegangen. Der endgültige Abschied von Prue. Ihre Beerdigung. Es war wirklich der endgültige Abschied. Jetzt muß ich wirklich akzeptieren, das sie tot ist. Jetzt muß ich akzeptieren, das sie nie wieder zurückkommen wird. Das ich sie nie wieder in die Arme nehmen kann. Sie wird nie wieder durch die Vordertüre hereinkommen, hungrig und müde von der Arbeit. Um dann den fabelhaften Geruch des Abendessens zu riechen, das schon auf dem Tisch steht und nur noch auf sie wartet. Das würde alles nie wieder geschehen. Nie wieder. Jetzt war sie endgültig fort. Aber ich habe das noch immer nicht akzeptiert. Manchmal in einer großen Menschenmenge, denke ich, ich sehe sie und winke. Doch wenn ich ein zweites Mal hinsehe, bemerke ich, das die Person, die ich für Prue hielt, nichts mit ihr gemeinsam hat. Auch höre ich sie manchmal nach mir rufen, wenn ich gerade ein spannendes Buch lese. Dann blicke ich auf und beginne ihr spontan eine gute Stelle aus dem Buch vorzulesen. So wie früher. Aber sobald ich aufsehe, ist sie weg. Als wäre sie niemals dagewesen. Und mein Verstand sagt mir, sie wäre auch nicht da gewesen. Mein Herz sagt mir aber etwas anderes. Tief in meinem Herzen ist sie immer noch lebendig und es erwartet sie jeden Moment zurück, doch mein Verstand sagt mir, das sie nicht wiederkommt. Auch heute bei der Beerdigung erkannte mein Verstand die Lage. Nur mein Herz erwartete jeden Moment, das der Sargdeckel aufging und Prue heraus stieg und sagte, es wäre nur der erste April, obwohl gar nicht der erste April ist.  
  
Ich stand zwischen Phoebe und Leo. Die beiden hielten die ganze Zeit meine Hand und stützten mich. Sie halfen mir, die schwere Last des Verlusts zu tragen. In Leo's Augen konnte ich eine Träne glitzern sehen. Eine einzige Träne. Auch er hatte Prue geliebt. So wie eine Schwester. Aber als er dachte, ich sehe nicht hin, wischte er sie sich aus den Augen. Auch er wollte stark sein. Stark für uns alle zusammen. In Phoebe's Gesicht konnte ich keine einzige Träne sehen. Nicht eine einzige. Auch machte sie kein trauriges Gesicht. In ihren Augen konnte ich keine Trauer erkennen. Nichts dergleichen. An dessen Stelle war etwas anderes. Keine Trauer, Haß oder Wut. Es war Liebe. Unendlich große Liebe, die sie mit ihren Augen förmlich an den Sarg sandte, als er hinuntergelassen wurde, in das tiefe dunkle Erdloch, in dem er für alle zeit bleiben würde. Gemeinsam mit dem Körper von Prue. Später, nach der Beerdigung, als alle Trauergäste auf uns zukamen, um uns die Hände zu schütteln und uns ihr Beileid auszudrücken... da fühlte ich mich irgendwie komisch. Ich hatte das Gefühl, diese Leute würden ihre Trauer alle nur heucheln. Dieses Gefühl bekommt man leicht, wenn sich eine Reihe von hundert Personen anstellt, um dir die Hand zu schütteln. Es war furchtbar. Doch als Phoebe einer Frau die Hand gab, zuckte sie zusammen, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie eine Vision hatte. Später erklärte sie mir, das sie eine Frau gesehen hätte, die von einem Dämon angegriffen worden wäre. Aber davon wollte ich nichts hören. Es war doch schließlich der Tag von Prue`s Beerdigung und ich hatte nicht vor schon wieder auf Dämonenjagd zu gehen. Ich wollte nicht, ich war noch nicht so weit. Vielleicht werde ich auch nie wieder so weit sein. Ich weiß es nicht. Ohne Prue fühlt es sich einfach nicht gut an. Ohne sie sind wir nicht mehr die mächtigen drei. Nie wieder. Aber ich bin überzeugt, das Phoebe dieser Frau trotzdem helfen wird. Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann ihr nicht helfen, stattdessen würde ich sie nur behindern. Gemeinsam mit Cole wird sie es schaffen. Ich weiß es. Nur ich kann ihnen nicht helfen. Wenn Prue doch noch da wäre...  
  
Große Schwester, wo bist du?  
  
  
  
  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Heute ist das unfaßbare passiert. Grams und Mom haben uns gestanden, das wir noch eine Schwester haben. Paige. (Noch ein P!) Am Anfang wußte ich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Aber sie ist doch meine Schwester. Gemeinsam hießen wir sie in der Familie willkommen. Als ich ihr die Hand gab, erstrahlte ein helles Licht. Genau das selbe Licht, wie damals, als Prue, Phoebe und ich unsere Kräfte empfingen. Die Macht von dreien lebt wieder. Durch Paige haben wir sie wiederbekommen. Aber für mich wird Paige Prue nie ersetzen können. Niemals. Obwohl ich sie noch nicht richtig kenne, kann ich das schon sagen. Paige ist ganz anders. Das erste was mir einfällt, wenn ich an sie denke, sind Lollies. Ständig hat sie eins von diesen Dingern im Mund. Eigentlich kann ich sie mir gar nicht ohne so ein Ding vorstellen. Paige ohne Lolly ist genauso wie ein guter Wein ohne Blume. Das ist unvorstellbar. Aber das erste, was mir einfällt, wenn ich an Prue denke sind ihre Bilder. Alle Bilder die sie geschoßen hat. Damit hat sie sich in der Welt verewigt. Durch diese Bilder wird sie ewig weiterleben. Sie hat sich ihren größten Traum erfüllt. Paige ist vielleicht ein bißchen jung, um an so etwas zu denken. Egal wie sehr ich Paige in mein Herz schließe, Prue wird sie mir nie ersetzen können. Sie kann Prue einfach nicht das Wasser reichen. Sie ist auf ihre Art einzigartig.  
  
Ich bin gespannt, wie sie mit ihren Zauberkräften und der Macht von drei zu Recht kommt. Ganz sicher werde ich ihr noch ein paar Nachhilfestunden in Sachen Zaubertrank mixen geben müssen und vielleicht zeigt Phoebe ihr, wie sie einen Dämon mit einem Tritt an eine gewisse Stelle außer Gefecht setzen kann (Ob Dämonen sowas überhaupt haben...). Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wie es weitergeht. Vielleicht schaffen wir es auch durch die Macht von dreien Prue zurückzuholen. Das wäre so... schön! Aber ich bin pessimistisch. Vielleicht ist Prue ja glücklich, da wo sie jetzt ist. So genau weiß ich das nicht und Grams oder Mom möchte ich nicht fragen. Aber ich bin froh das Paige jetzt da ist. Sie hilft mir auch, obwohl ihr das gar nicht bewußt ist. Sie ist die beste Schwester, neben Phoebe, die ich mir nur wünschen kann. Aber zwei kleine Schwestern sind kein Ersatz für eine große Schwester.  
  
Große Schwester, wo bist du?  
  
  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Seit einigen Tagen fühle ich mich relativ schlecht. Ich habe so das Gefühl, ich werde krank. Jeden Morgen wird mir schlecht. Ich habe schon mit Leo darüber geredet und er hat mich unter Quarantäne gestellt, aber ich habe nur gelacht und sagte, das würde ihm nichts machen, er wäre schließlich schon tot. Aber Paige und Phoebe leben noch und ich möchte sie nicht anstecken. Es ist ziemlich langweilig. Die ganze Zeit im Bett zu liegen und fern zu sehen. Aber ich muß die Bettruhe einhalten, die mir Leo auferlegt hat, sonst könnte ja irgend etwas schlimmes passieren, ich könnte zum Beispiel Spaß haben. Was für ein Sakreleg! Dabei war ich schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr im P3. Aber Phoebe und Paige macht es sicher Spaß den Laden zu schmeißen. Aber mir ist trotzdem langweilig, wenn Leo nicht da ist. Dann habe ich nur den Fernseher, den Leo zu meinem Babysitter degradiert hat. Ich wünschte mir, ich wäre unten in der Küche. Einfach zur Abwechslung. Denn Mittlerweile habe ich schon die Risse an meiner Tapete und an der Decke gezählt. Jetzt kenne ich schon jeden Zentimeter der Wand. In der Küche war es ganz anders. Ganz fest stelle ich mir den Ort vor, an dem ich gerne sein würde. Und schwupps, bin ich auch schon dort. Verdattert sehe ich mich um. Wie ist denn das passiert? Warum war ich denn auf einmal hier? Plötzlich kam mir die Erleuchtung. Paige und Leo können das ja auch. Aber warum sollte ich das, was sie orben nennen können? Ich bin schließlich keine Wächterin des Lichtes. Aber ich bin mit einem verheiratet. Hat seine Gabe vielleicht auf mich abgefärbt? Ich weiß, das das nicht sein kann. Aber wie wäre ich sonst an diesen Ort gekommen. Plötzlich kommt mir eine Idee. Wenn ich in die Küche gekommen bin, müßte ich ja eigentlich auch ins P3 kommen. Und tatsächlich, es hat funktioniert, kaum habe ich den Gedanken gefaßt, bin ich auch schon dort. Das ist ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Immer wenn ich orbe, habe ich das Gefühl frei zu sein. Niemand kann mich festhalten und es fallen für wenige Sekunden alle meine Schuldgefühle ab. Frei. So wie ein Baby, das Träume hat und alles entdecken will. Ich kann in diesen Momenten alles vergessen. Sogar, das Prue nicht mehr da ist. Dann möchte ich am liebsten zu ihr orben und ihr alles erzählen. Aber kaum bin ich an dem Ort, an den ich wollte, fällt mir alles wieder ein und ich bin enttäuscht.  
  
Große Schwester, wo bist du?  
  
  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Allmählich keimt in mir ein Verdacht auf. Könnte es sein, das ich gar nicht krank bin? Seit einigen Wochen kann ich jetzt schon orben. Seit... Oh mein Gott! Seit dem letzten Mal, als ich mit Leo... Ich bin schwanger! Oh mein Gott! Ein kleines Baby. Das noch nichts weiß, dem man alles beibringen muß. Das ist irgendwie phaszinierend. Das jemand so von mir abhängig sein wird. Außerdem habe ich mir das insgeheim schon lange gewünscht. Schon als ich Leo das erste Mal sah, wußte ich, eines Tages würde ich mit ihm eine Familie haben. Aber es kommt zum falschen Zeitpunkt. Es ist noch zu früh. Ich vermisse Prue so sehr. Ach wenn sie doch bei mir wäre. Wenn ich ihr das bloß erzählen könnte. Wenn sie meine Freude mit mir teilen könnte. Es ist wirklich der falsche Zeitpunkt. Kaum wurde Prue aus meinem Leben gerissen, kommt ein neuer Mensch in mein Leben. Ich weiß nicht ob ich schon bereit bin so viel Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Die Träume sind immer größer. Doch kaum wird einer wahr, hat man Angst. Weil man bisher nur davon geträumt hat und nie gedacht hätte, das es wirklich passieren könnte oder würde. Wenn doch, dann nicht so bald. Gott Prue! Ich will, dass du mich in den Arm nimmst und mir sagst, das es wirklich richtig ist. Das du mir sagst, es wird nicht schwer und ich werde dieses Baby sofort lieben, wenn ich es das erste Mal sehe. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das kann. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das will. Es ist noch zu früh. Ich weiß, das Leo sich riesig freuen wird. Er wird mir zur Seite stehen und mich nicht verlassen, so wie dad mom verlassen hat. Das weiß ich. Aber ich brauche dich Prue. Ich brauche jetzt eine große Schwester.  
  
Große Schwester wo bist du?  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Ich hatte recht. Leo hat sich riesig gefreut, als ich es ihm erzählt habe. Er hat mich um die Hüften gepackt und ist mit mir durch die ganze Küche getanzt. Auch Phoebe ist mir um den Hals gefallen. Cole zwinkerte Leo verschwörerisch zu und wir lachten alle. Ich glaube das war der glücklichste Moment meines Lebens. Nur Paige stand etwas abseits und sah nur zu, als wir uns alle umarmten. Aber ich lächelte nur und zog sie ebenfalls in die Umarmung. Alle wußten ich war glücklich.  
  
Stundenlang lag ich noch neben Leo im Bett und wir redeten über das zukünftige Baby. Unser Baby. Ein Zeichen unserer Liebe. Wir beide waren uns einig, wir wollten ein Mädchen. Damit es sich wehren kann. Damit es nicht verletzlich ist. Damit ihm niemand wehtut. Immer, als wir über unser Baby redeten, hatte er ein glänzen in den Augen. Und dafür liebe ich ihn. Ich weiß, er wird ein ganz toller dad. Das habe ich schon gesehen. Damals in der Zukunft. Meine kleine Melinda. Damals konnte ich es mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ist ein Kind zu haben. Aber jetzt weiß ich es. Jetzt kann ich es. Ein kleines Bündel Mensch in den Armen zu halten. Das so einem kleinen Kerlchen einmal so ein großer Mensch wird. Nicht zu glauben. Aber ich weiß das es so sein wird, und ich freue mich darauf. Aber es ist frustrierend zu wissen, das Prue dieses kleine Bündel nie in den Armen halten wird. Das macht mich traurig. Aber leider kann ich daran nichts ändern.  
  
Große Schwester, wo bist du?  
  
  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Jetzt habe ich schon lange nichts mehr geschrieben. Denn ich hatte gar keine Zeit. Immer muß ich an mein kleines Baby, in meinem Bauch denken. Jetzt kann man es schon sehen, das ich ein Kind erwarte. Leo sagt mir immer wieder, das ich schöner bin, als je zu vor. Das finde ich so süß. Auch Phoebe lächelt mich an. Sie legt gerne eine Hand auf meinen Bauch und schließt dabei die Augen. Man könnte fast meinen, sie hätte eine tiefe Beziehung zu meinem Baby. Dafür habe ich sie lieb. Erst heute war ich bei meinem ersten Ultraschall. Leo hat mich begleitet. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sein Baby das erste Mal zu sehen. Und dann war es plötzlich da. Auf dem Bildschirm. Leo konnte seine Augen gar nicht mehr von seinem Baby lassen. Und mir ging es ebenso. Gedankenverloren berührte er den Bildschirm, als wäre es das Baby. Das Baby war noch so klein. So zerbrechlich und so wunderschön. Nur schweren Herzens trennten Leo und ich uns von unserem Ungeborenen. Aber so arg war diese Trennung auch nicht. Schließlich gab uns die Ärztin ein Video und ein Ultraschallbild mit. Sofort zeigte er allen, mit stolz geschwellter Brust das Foto. Gemeinsam sahen wir uns immer und immer wieder das Video an. Zum ersten Mal war unser Baby nicht mehr nur in unseren Köpfen vorhanden. Jetzt können wir es endlich sehen. Auch Phoebe, Cole und Paige finden das Video süß. Ich denke, Phoebe kann es selbst kaum mehr erwarten, bis sie endlich selbst schwanger wird. Aber das wäre nicht gut. Wenn wir beide zur gleichen Zeit schwanger wären, könnten wir uns nicht verteidigen. Dann wären wir angreifbarer. Aber so können wir alle mein Baby beschützen. Meine kleine Melinda. Ich finde es nur schade, das sie Prue nie kennenlernen wird. Aber in meinen Geschichten wird sie weiterleben. So lange ich lebe. Prue, ich vermiße dich!  
  
Große Schwester, wo bist du?  
  
  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Jetzt ist es sicher. Wir werden ein kleines Mädchen bekommen. Das was ich schon lange weiß, hat sich als wahr herausgestellt. Leo ist ganz begeistert von seiner Tochter. Obwohl sie noch gar nicht da ist. Am liebsten würde er sie schon jetzt an sich drücken. Wir haben sogar schon ein kleines Kinderzimmer eingerichtet. Eher eine Kinderzimmerecke. Leo verbringt fast mehr Zeit in den Geschäften, um Dinge für seine Tochter zu kaufen, als mit mir. Das Baby gerät immer tiefer in unser Leben. Jedes Mal, wenn ich sehe, wie Leo in der Ecke unseres Zimmer sitzt, die wir in unser Kinderzimmer umfunktioniert haben und das kleine weiße Gitterbett zusammenbaut, muß ich lächeln. Wenn er jetzt schon an nichts anderes mehr denken kann, als an seine Tochter, wie vernarrt wird er dann in sie sein, wenn sie erst mal da ist. Immer wieder stellt sich mir die Frage, wie sich Mom gefühlt hat, als sie erfuhr, das sie mit Prue schwanger war. Ihrem ersten Baby. Hat sie sich gefreut, hatte sie Angst, hat sie es sich gewünscht? Diese Fragen lassen mich nicht mehr los. Aber Mom hat sie geliebt. Sie hat uns alle geliebt und wir sie auch. Gott wie sehr ich sie vermisse. Genauso wie Prue. Mom war in der Stunde ihrer Geburt dabei und ich in der Stunde ihres Todes. Das finde ich nicht fair. Denn dazwischen lag eine viel zu kurze Zeitspanne. Sie ist kaum dreißig Jahre geworden. Ob sie alle ihre Träume verwirklicht hat? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie half mir der Verwirklichung meines Traumes. Und dafür bin ich ihr so dankbar. Was hätte ich nur ohne sie gemacht? Ob ich ihr genauso geholfen habe, wie sie mir geholfen hat, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur das eine. Sie hat uns mit ihren Fotos alle begeistert. Sie hatten so eine starke Aussagekraft. Sogar Paige findet das, obwohl sie Prue gar nicht gekannt hat. Einmal habe ich sie dabei überrascht, als sie sich Fotos von Prue ansah. Sofort als sie bemerkte, das ich sie beobachtete, legte sie das Fotoalbum beiseite und sah mich an. Sie dachte, sie hätte mich tief verletzt und wäre in meine Privatsphäre eingedrungen, als sie das Album öffnete. Doch ich setzte mich einfach neben sie und erklärte ihr die verschiedenen Aufnahmen. Sie hatte genau das Album erwischt, in dem Prue Phoebe und mich verewigt hat. Wie wir schliefen. Wie wir uns gerade umarmten. Bei einer Kissenschlacht. Das Foto war verwackelt. Und sofort dachte ich wieder an diesen Tag. Phoebe hatte damals wieder viel zu lernen gehabt, aber trotzdem nervte ich sie. Schließlich begannen wir uns mit Kissen zu bewerfen. Unser Geschrei und Gekichere muß wohl Prue auf den Plan gerufen haben, denn plötzlich stand sie in der Tür und meinte, wir sollten bitte lächeln. Phoebe und ich sahen uns an. Sofort warfen wir ein Kissen nach ihr. Fluchtartig verließ sie das Zimmer, doch während sie rauslief, schoß sie noch diese Foto. Auch Paige grinste, als ich ihr das erzählte, glücklich darüber, das ich sie nicht angeschrien habe. So viele schöne Erinnerungen waren in diesem Album. So oft habe ich es mir mit Prue und Phoebe angesehen. Damals, wie heute... Gott, wie ich das vermisse, das Prue Phoebe und mich photographiert. Wie sehr ich das vermisse. Aber das wird wohl nie wieder passieren, nie wieder...  
  
Große Schwester, wo bist du?  
  
  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Seit einigen tagen geht mir Paige aus dem Weg. Ich sehe sie kaum noch. Irgendwie vermisse ich es, dass sie als letzte herunterkommt und in die Runde sieht, lächelt und sich dazu setzt. Ich denke sie geht mir aus dem Weg. Aber warum? Habe ich sie nicht genug beachtet? Bedrückt sie irgendetwas? Habe ich irgendwas getan, was ich nicht hätte tun sollen? Vielleicht habe ich sie zu oft angeschrien? Ich weiß nicht. Aber das kann sie mir doch nicht übel nehmen! Ich bin doch schwanger. Sobald ich Phoebe anschreie, sieht sie mich nur an und lächelt. Sie kennt mich. Sie weiß, das ich es nicht so meine. Auch Leo lächelt nur noch und nimmt mich in den Arm. Ich denke ich sollte mit ihr reden. Das werde ich tun.  
  
Auch ist heute etwas ganz anderes passiert, etwas erfreuliches. Ich lag gerade in der Badewanne, als es passierte. Mein Baby hat mich getreten. Ich habe es ganz deutlich gespührt. Das war das erste Lebenszeichen meiner kleinen Tochter. Sie ist da und das kann ich nicht mehr länger leugnen (als ob ich das geschafft hätte). Ich war wie im siebten Himmel. Sofort, als ich aus der Badewanne gestiegen war und angezogen, rief ich nach Leo. Er dachte, es wäre etwas schlimmes passiert und sofort wollte er wissen was. Aber ich lächelte nur und legte seine Hand auf meinen Bauch. Sofort trat das Baby wieder, als ob es wüßte, wer da die Hand auf meinen Bauch legte. Sofort erhellte sich das Gesicht von Leo. Bevor ich einschlief las er dann mir und meinem Baby eine Geschichte vor. Ob sie die gehört hat?  
  
Jedenfalls schlief ich in dieser Nacht besonders gut, weil ich einen Traum von Prue hatte. Von damals. Als wir alle drei noch Kinder waren. Es war so schön. Wir liefen über eine lange grüne Blumenwiese. Überall roch es so verführerisch nach Blumen und der Wind glitt durch meine langen Haare. Prue trug Phoebe und rannte Hand in Hand mit mir der Sonne entgegen. Wir hörten nicht mehr auf zu laufen und wir waren so glücklich. Doch als der Wecker läutete, war der Spaß wieder vorbei und Prue nicht mehr da. Plötzlich fühlte ich mich so einsam. Nicht einmal Leos Wärme half mir und ich begann zu weinen. Um Prue und um mein kleines Mädchen. Warum habe ich mein kleines Mädchen in die Welt gesetzt? Nur damit es sterben muß? Genau so wie Prue?  
  
Große Schwester, wo bist du?  
  
  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Heute habe ich mit Paige gesprochen. Jetzt weiß ich, warum sie sich so verhielt. Sie dachte, sobald das Baby da wäre, wäre sie überflüßig geworden. Es wäre kein Platz mehr für sie. Sie würde es verstehen. Sie war doch ohnehin nur unsere Halbschwester und es würde ihr nichts ausmachen, rausgeworfen zu werden. Die ganze Zeit, während sie das sagte, starrte ich sie nur an. Das konnte sie nicht so meinen. Das durfte sie nicht so meinen! Zuerst hatte ich die eine Schwester verloren und jetzt würde ich auch noch eine zweite verlieren. Nein. So leicht würde ich es ihr nicht machen. Ich musterte sie von oben bis unten und umarmte sie fest. Nein. Sie durfte nicht gehen. Ich erklärte ihr, sie würde nicht ausziehen müßen. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Dazu hätte ich sie viel zu lieb und würde sie sehr vermißen. Nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, nahm ich ihre Hand und legte sie auf meinen riesigen Bauch. Wieder begann das Baby zu strampeln. Das war der erste so intime Moment mit meiner kleinen Schwester. Ich hatte die Mauer durchbrochen, die sie um sich aufgebaut hatte. Jetzt würde ich die echte Paige kennenlernen. Und darauf freue ich mich sehr.  
  
Bald wird mein Baby zur Welt kommen. Irgendwie habe ich Angst davor. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe? Werde ich meinem Baby eine gute Mutter sein? Werde ich sie so lieb haben, wie sie es verdient, meine kleine Prinzessin? So lieb wie Mom uns hatte? Ob ich überhaupt so viel Liebe zu geben habe? Aber am meisten fürchte ich mich davor, das kaum, das meine kleine Tochter das Licht der Welt erblickt hat, ein Dämon sie mir wieder wegnimmt. Das ich sie nicht einmal in meinen Armen halten darf. Davor fürchte ich mich wirklich. Das ich nicht mehr lange genug lebe, um zu sehen, wie aus meinem kleinen Mädchen eine große Frau wird. Könnte ich nur mit jemandem darüber reden. Über meine Ängste, meine Hoffnungen und Träume. Wenn ich doch nur ein einziges Wort mit dir wechseln könnte. Ich würde dich so gerne noch einmal etwas sagen hören. Deine fröhliche Stimme. Dafür würde ich fast alles tun.  
  
Große Schwester, wo bist du?  
  
  
  
Liebes Tagebuch,  
  
Heute war es so weit. Heute wurde mein kleines Mädchen geboren.  
  
In der Nacht begannen meine Wehen. Phoebe und Paige rannten wie gehetzt durch das Haus. Lächelnd sah ich ihnen zu, wenn ich mich nicht gerade vor Schmerzen krümmte. Leo sah mich besorgt an. Dann umarmte er mich und wir waren im Krankenhaus. Die beiden würden schon nachkommen. Sofort wurde ich auf der Station aufgenommen und in den Kreißsaal gebracht. Leo blieb die ganze Zeit bei mir und hielt meine Hand. Langsam ließ der Druck seiner Hand nach und alles verschwamm um mich herum. Aus hunderten Farben wurde eine einzige. Schwarz. Alles um mich herum. Bis ich ganz davon eingehüllt wurde. Alles war von mir abgefallen. Meine Schmerzen, meine unerfüllten wünsche, meine Ängste. Ich war nur noch glücklich und von so viel Liebe erfüllt, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Ich fühlte mich so wohl und geborgen. Ich war mir sicher, hier wollte ich nie wieder weg. Allmählich erschien ein wunderschönes weißes Licht. Es brannte nicht in den Augen und war angenehm anzusehen. Es sah so freundlich und warm aus.  
  
"Piper. Meine kleine Piper." Sagte eine wunderschöne Stimme.  
  
Ich kannte diese Stimme. Ich kannte diese Stimme sogar sehr gut. Es war die Stimme von mom.  
  
"Mom? Bist du das?" wollte ich wissen.  
  
"Meine kleine Prinzessin. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du mir so bald Gesellschaft leisten würdest. Das du mich besuchen kommst." Sagte Mom leise.  
  
"Ich, dich besuchen?" wiederholte ich.  
  
"Ja kleine Prinzessin. Du stehst zwischen Leben und Tod. Dein Körper hat aufgegeben." Flüsterte sie.  
  
"Ich bin tot? Aber warum?" fragte ich unsicher.  
  
"Nein. Du bist nicht tot. Es war alles zu viel für deinen Körper. Nur dein Herz kann wählen. Ob du stirbst, oder ob du leben wirst. Also überlege gut. Überlege weise. Höre auf dein Herz. Es kennt den Weg." Sagte sie liebevoll.  
  
"Hier ist es so schön. Nicht zu warm und nicht zu kalt. Hier fühle ich mich so geborgen. Und drüben wartet der pure Schmerz auf mich. Ich darf nicht sterben. Ich darf nicht einfach so gehen. Das würden Phoebe, Paige und Leo nicht wollen." Erklärte ich.  
  
"Es kommt nicht darauf an, was sie wollen. Es kommt darauf an, was du willst. Wo du dich wohler fühlst." Erklärte mom.  
  
"Hier fühle ich mich wohler." Sagte ich nachdenklich.  
  
"Dann bleibe hier." bestärkte mich mom.  
  
Aber plötzlich schaltete sich eine leise kleine Stimme in meinen Kopf ein.  
  
mom? Bist du das mom? Wo bist du mom? Warum bist du nicht hier mom? sagte die kleine Stimme fragend.  
  
"Wer ist das?" fragte ich mom.  
  
"Das ist deine kleine Tochter." Sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
"Melinda? Meine kleine Melinda?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
  
Melinda? Das gefällt mir. Aber mom! Du mußt zurückkommen. Mom. Die Ärzte und dad machen sich große Sorgen um dich. Mom. Die Ärzte sagen, du bist tot. Aber das bist du nicht. Sonst hätte ich dich nicht gefunden mommy. sagte die kleine Stimme hoffnungsvoll.  
  
"Melinda? Wo bist du?" wollte ich voller Angst wissen.  
  
"Ich sehe, du hast dich entschieden. Für die Welt der Lebenden." Lächelte mom.  
  
"Aber wie komme ich zurück?" fragte ich langsam.  
  
"Folge deinem Herzen. Es kennt den Weg." Sagte sie zuversichtlich.  
  
Das Licht wurde blasser. Immer blasser, bis ich nur noch die Schwärze um mich herum sah. Allmählich wurden aus der einen Farbe wieder Hunderte und ich schlug die Augen auf.  
  
"Piper! Piper. Gott sei Dank!" hörte ich Leo sagen.  
  
"Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt." Stellte Phoebe fest.  
  
"das tut mir leid. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Sagte ich schnell.  
  
Mommy. Mommy! Du bist wieder da! jubelte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
"Warte mal. Die Stimme kenne ich doch. Prue?" fragte ich vorsichtig.  
  
Leo, Paige und Phoebe sahen sich an. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beugte sich Leo über mich und befühlte meine Stirn.  
  
" Nein mommy ist nicht verrückt." Sagte meine Tochter so laut, das es alle hörten.  
  
"Prue! Das ist Prue!" schrie Phoebe.  
  
"Nicht so laut! Ich bin doch niglnagelneu. Und da wollt ihr mir schon meine Ohren kaputt machen?" fragte mein kleines Mädchen.  
  
"Das ist Prue." Stimmte Leo lächelnd zu und sah seine kleine Tochter an.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy! Nimm mich in den Arm! Mommy! Ich hab Hunger!" sagte die kleine Stimme energisch.  
  
Phoebe lächelte und legte mir mein kleines Mädchen in die Arme. Wie wild begann es mit seinen kleinen Ärmchen zu fuchteln.  
  
"Sieh nur mommy, wie ich boxen kann!" sagte sie leise.  
  
"Ganz wundervoll meine Kleine!" lächelte ich und sah in die Runde.  
  
Große schwarze Knopfaugen sahen mich an. Die Augen meiner Tochter. In diesem Augenblick wußte ich, es war der wunderschönste tag meines Lebens.  
  
"Was hast du da um den Hals mommy?" wollte sie wissen.  
  
Ich lächelte und nahm den kleinen silbernen Anhänger meiner Kette zwischen zwei Finger und zeigt ihn meiner Tochter.  
  
"Wie das glänzt! Zeig mal her! Wow! Ich bin ganz verrückt danach!" quietschte sie.  
  
"Wie ist das eigentlich? Warum ist Prue denn eigentlich in eurer Tochter?" wollte Paige wissen.  
  
Leo sah zuerst mich und dann Melinda an.  
  
"Prue ist nicht in Melinda. Nur ihre Seele. Sie wurde wiedergeboren." Erklärte er sanft.  
  
Liebevoll sah ich meine Tochter an. Die gerade mit meinem Anhänger spielte. Die Entscheidung war gefallen. Heute, an dem Tag ihrer Geburt würde ich ihn ihr schenken. Genauso wie ich heute drei wundervolle Geschenke bekommen hatte. Ich habe mom gesehen. Und Prue ist wieder zurück. Sie hat uns nicht verlassen. Sie ist da. Sie ist in meinem kleinen Mädchen. Sie ist ihre Seele.  
  
Willkommen zurück, große Schwester!  
  
  
  
Langsam und mit Tränen in den Augen klappte Melinda das kleine Tagebuch ihrer Mutter zu. Sie hatte nicht gewußt, wie sehr ihre Mutter sie vermißt hatte. Damals als sie noch Prue geheißen hatte. Das war schon so lange her. So unendlich lange. Unbewußt glitten ihre Hände um den Anhänger ihrer Kette. Den Anhänger, den ich ihre Mom an dem Tag ihrer Geburt geschenkt hatte. Sie liebte diesen Anhänger. Sie hatte ihn niemals heruntergegeben. Ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben nicht. Und sie würde es auch niemals tun.  
  
"Ja. Ich bin zurück, kleine Schwester und ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen." flüsterte sie.  
  
~~*~~  
  
You found it  
  
Found it again  
  
What you've lost  
  
Yesterday  
  
And you will  
  
Never lose it again  
  
~~*~~ 


End file.
